Valhalla: Claustrum
by TowandaBRA
Summary: After what happened in Valhalla and Christmas of Valhalla, Kara still has a long road ahead. But she's not alone.
1. Darkness, pain…

_**This story is a sequel of "Valhalla" (by TowandaBRA) and "Christmas of Valhalla" (by BiaZor-El) and includes references of both. But if you don't want to read them, don't give up. Here's the summary of the previous ones:**_

 _ **"Valhalla":**_ ** _"Kara had to deal with personal issues that could change anyone's life after being trapped under the rubble of a collapsed building for five days before they rescued her leaving the hero seriously injured."_**

 _ **"Christmas of Valhalla" by BiaZor-El: "After some time on the DEO med bay, Alex finally brought Kara home to have the Danvers-and-friends Christmas party." I highly recommend. It is really great :D**_

 _ **I wrote "Valhalla"; then BiaZor-El wrote "Christmas of Valhalla", and I came back writing this one. I call it "authors' crossover". It was a challenge mixing our ideas and especially our different styles. But it was also SOOOOOOOOO MUCHHHHHH FUNNNNNNNN! :D**_

 **I'm going to reveal Bia's super power. Her patience. She was tireless reading, suggesting, fixing my mistakes (a lot of them), teaching and encouraging me. Obrigada. :)**

 **Also, thank you MarvelDC31. As always I learn a lot from you. :D**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **The mistakes are all mine :p**

 **Disclaimer: Supergirl belongs to DC, CW and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?)**

* * *

 **After what happened in Valhalla and Christmas of Valhalla, Kara still has a long road ahead. But she's not alone.**

* * *

 **Valhalla – Claustrum (*)**

 **Chapter 1 - Darkness, pain…**

Darkness, pain, silence, cold, solitude. Not even a tenuous light, not even a muscle she could move. Stuck, trying to breathe. Suddenly, Kara sat up in her bed searching for oxygen. For weeks her sleep had been interrupted, usually two or three times in the same night. They began during her recovery but they were sporadic, close to zero. The intensity and constancy increased as they reduced the medications doses. It wasn't exactly a nightmare, but a strong and growing sense of anguish and helplessness. Although consciously she didn't remember what happened months before, she knew the origin of all her fears. Even grudgingly, by her request, Alex and Hank told in detail what had happened, however that explanation had nothing to do with what she felt but with what her mind didn't remember… But her body did.

Scared, she turned the tv on, adjusting the timer. Before the device turned off, she slept on the couch. Sometimes, sleepy, the dog Cat gave her joined her, lying on the rug. Unexpectedly, he had become good company. Many times, when that not worked up, she changed her clothes and flew.

Kara always landed on the hill full of green grass, sitting down, observing National City, and holding the small rustic carved stone that Alex had given to her the day she recovered consciousness and now she always had with her. She didn't understand why that place had become her refuge, or why the object comforted her.

As her body got better, everybody was coming back to their own lives. Until the day Alex returned to her routine for good.

"Now you don't need me anymore," Alex said when she finally went back to her apartment.

"I will always need you, fool," Kara embraced her. "Thank you for everything, Alex."

"You'd have done the same for me. And the sisters' nights continue as always."

"No doubt about that."

She certainly would miss her sister by her side in the mornings, afternoons, and nights but it was also liberating to not rely on other people to help her day by day in such trivial things.

Physically, she was not only fully recovered but her body and powers were better than ever. However, since she had returned to normal activities, or even before, she had begun to be very uncomfortable in certain places.

On the first day, when Kara returned to the DEO, Hank reunited the members of the team in a small welcome reception including food, juice, and bad coffee.

Smiling, Alex waited for her in the elevator. The alien hesitated.

"Kara? Is everything all right?"

"Sure," she said, going inside with her sister.

If it was not for her skin once again being almost indestructible, Kara would have buried her nails in her own hands when closing them into fists. As each floor was reached, moving further underground, the sensation got worse. When the door opened, she saw her colleagues again, who were legitimately happy to meet her, made her distracted for a while, as well as the hugs and greetings. Among all, Kara gifted Doctor Hamilton with the longest and warmest embrace.

As the meeting continued and the attention on her decreased, she felt the restlessness increase again. She decided to go to the A.I. room to see her mother's hologram, that almost always tranquilized her. Except, she couldn't even come close to the door. As she went deeper and deeper she felt worse and when arriving close to the room she almost couldn't breathe. She went back, going by Alex and Hank.

"Sorry, there's an ambulance in the traffic jam. I have to go," she left as fast as she could and once outside, she tried to breathe desperately.

Alex went to the DEO's communication center.

"Check all the emergency calls for Supergirl and traffic reports in the last 15 minutes."

"No calls, ma'am," answered Vasquez.

"Damnit, Kara!" murmured Alex.

After that, Kara rarely went to DEO. Fortunately, she wasn't being constantly called. Hank or Alex informed her of the missions using text messages, telephone calls, or the communicator.

The first time that she went back to the cinema with her friends and Alex wasn't pleasant. As soon as the lights faded her hands began to sweat and her heart rate speed up.

"I'll buy more popcorn," she got up.

"We have three full buckets," whispered James.

"It's not enough. I'll be back soon."

Minutes later, outdoors, she texted a message to Alex.

"Emergency… Supergirl. Enjoy the film."

Elevators definitely weren't an option anymore. When arriving to the lobby of CatCo, after taking Cat's latte, she looked at the floor display, swallowed hard, and went to the stairs, climbing more than twenty floors. She made sure of being careful to do at a compatible pace like any human because of the of the cameras. Without windows, she stayed in her new office only when necessary and even then she keept the door open.

She thought about talking to Alex but then she gave that up. Her sister had put off her life in all ways—personal and professional—by staying by her side and taking care of her, day and night, tirelessly. It wasn't fair that once again Alex had to postpone things to help her.

"This is just a phase," she said for herself. "Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

In a rainy afternoon, the young woman received a call from the fire department.

"Supergirl, boy stuck in a well. They need to take him out before the rain gets heavier."

"A well?" she swallowed hard.

"Yes. Is this a problem?"

"No… not at all, I'm on my way."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **(*) Claustrum: Latin "a bolt, a means of closing, a place shut in, confined place, frontier fortress (in Medieval Latin 'cloister').**

 **Claustrophobia is the fear of being enclosed in the small space or room and having in the escape. It can be triggered by many situations or stimuli, including elevators to capacity, windowless rooms, and even tight-necked clothing. It is typically classified as an anxiety disorder, which often results in panic attacks.**

* * *

 **To be continue...**

 **Thank you for reading, review, fav and follow. I really appreciate. ;)**


	2. …silence, cold…

_**This story is a sequel of "Valhalla" and "Christmas of Valhalla"**_

 _ **"Valhalla":**_ ** _"Kara had to deal with personal issues that could change everyone's life after being trapped under the rubble of a collapsed building for five days before they rescued her leaving the hero seriously injured."_**

 _ **"Christmas of Valhalla" by BiaZor-El: "After some time at the DEO med bay, Alex finally brought Kara home to have the Danvers-and-friends Christmas party." I highly recommend. It is really great :D**_

 **Thank yooooouuuuu, BiaZor-El, for all your help and support. You are a great teacher. I'll try to be a better student. Obrigada.**

 **Guest. I'm glad that you liked. Thank you. :)**

 **Huge thanks everybody** **for reading, review, fav and follow. I really appreciate. As soon as possible I'll answer all the reviews. ;)**

 **All mistakes are mine :p**

 **Disclaimer: Supergirl belongs to DC, CW and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?)**

* * *

 **Valhalla – Claustrum**

 **Chapter 2 - "…silence, cold…"**

Supergirl quickly joined the rescue team in National City rural area that, in the muddy land, studied the ground plan on a table.

"Tommy Layton, five years old. He fell in an old well and he's stuck about 40 ft. below. He's alive and fine, but scared. We're enlightening the hole, pumping oxygen and talking to him. The rain is getting heavier and the ground is drenched. We don't know for how long the walls will resist before collapse. We need to take him off fast."

"How can I help chief?"

"We need to dig a parallel hole, and reach him. Can you do that? "

"Yes. Just tell me where I should drill."

The fire chief showed the place. Kara felt the chest tightness. She couldn't and she wouldn't fail now.

"Is everything ok, Supergirl?" the man saw the young woman's face as white as a sheet.

"Positive! Everything is fine." she said and flew hovering above in the sky speaking to herself "Come on. Focus on what's important now. Tommy, Tommy, Tommy..." as chanting a mantra she repeated the boy's name at the same time she dove towards the ground. She rotated on her own body drilling the soft and humid soil easily. The x-ray vision allowed her to know the exactly the moment to change the direction, and slowing down, she open space carefully and reach the well finding the boy that sobbed quietly.

Kara stopped feeling the world spinning. With her eyes closed she relived the same feelings. Darkness, pain, silence,...

 _"No. Not now. He needs me. No. You need him."_ She concluded taking a deep breath.

"Hey, buddy. Everything is fine. You're safe."

"My arm is hurting." Kara saw a light dislocation in the boy's arm.

"Do you believe if I say that I know exactly how it is? Try not to move it too much. It will help. Can you move? "

"My legs are stuck." He answered.

Kara felt a big stone of clay breaking up in her back. The breathlessness intensified, while her heartbeats speeded up even more. She tried to concentrate and spoke with a blurred voice.

"Tommy. I'm going to release you, but I need you to do something for me. It's very important."

"What?"

"I need you to talk to me. Anything you want. The most important is both of us talk. Did you understand?"

"Yes."

The girl lied down on her stomach and, using her hands, started to dig trying to be careful to not hurt the boy, but it was becoming more and more difficult. Her brain and body didn't seem to communicating with each other.

 _"Don't think. Just dig."_

"Is flying cool?"

 _"Concentrate on what he's saying to you. Answer the questions."_

"It's awesome. Do you have siblings, Tommy?"

"Yes. He's three years old and never obeys me."

Kara sighed trying to keep control.

"Baby siblings are always stubborn. But be patient and hug him a lot." Kara had half of her torso and legs buried in the mud.

"Done. You're free. I'll bring you to this side, ok?" the boy nodded and the girl began to pull him gently. She didn't want to risk everything collapsing. She stopped, closing her eyes and trying to move away the growing fear.

"Keep talking, Tommy. Please!" Kara begged unable to move anymore. Most of all, the sense of helplessness and frustration got her down and she felt her own tears mixing with the pouring rain. Then she felt the small hand pressing hers and that seemed to wake her up.

"Do you want to go to my birthday party? My mother said that is a long way off, but I would like if you came. And you don't need to give me gift."

Finally Kara pulled the boy close to herself.

"I will if I can. I promise." She took off her cape covering the boy "Would you take care of it for me?"

"Yes."

"Good boy. Now I'll cover your head because I don't want more mud falling in you and then we will get out of here, ok?"

"Ok."

Now Kara was shivering without control.

"Ready, super Tommy? Do you want to fly?"

"Hum, hum!" he smiled excited.

"I'll count two and you count three." Kara protected him with her own body.

"One... two..."

"Three." The boy screamed and the young woman flew. As they arose she felt more earth falling on them. She needed to leave as faster as possible. If she was alone she would accelerate to maximum speed, but with him she took care not to go too slow or too fast that could hurt him.

Under applauses Kara landed close to the paramedic team and put the boy in a stretcher. The boy gave her cape back and after dress it she gave him a tight hug.

"Today you were my super hero, Tommy. I couldn't do it without your help. I mean it. Thank you."

The people tried to come closer and talk to her, but Supergirl left. Definitively she needed to stand back and flew fast.

"Oh, Rao!"

* * *

Seating on the sofa, Alex noticed her sister arriving by the window.

"Hey! I saw the news of the boy's rescue. Nice job, sis!" Alex got up and was surprised when she looked to Kara hardly recognizing her under so much mud. Alex held the dog so that he didn't run for her sister and get everything dirty.

"Geez! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Really." she answered putting the boots off in the balcony "But don't come closer. I'm filthy and stinking. I desperately need a bath. Wait for me?"

"Of course. Take your time. Meanwhile I'll arrange things for sisters' night.

"Not at all. Relax and take a nap. I'll take care of everything. My turn to spoil you."

Kara turned the shower on and undressed the absolutely dirty suit. She looked at her shaking hands.

"Damm!" she muttered hoping that the hot water could relax her.

When she finally went back to the living room she saw Alex sleeping on the couch and the dog on the rug. She thought to take her to bed, but gave up knowing that her sister would certainly wake up. She covered the agent with a blanket, turned the lights off, went to the kitchen and took a piece of cold pizza, but unusually she wasn't hungry. The only thing in Kara's head was the conviction of how close she had been of failing.

"Kara?! " she listened her sister's voice "Do you want to talk?"

"Not now, Alex. Thank you. Go back to sleep."

Each one with their thoughts none of the Danvers' sisters slept a lot that night.

* * *

"Good morning! It's a beautiful day."

"Yes, it is, Winn. A beautiful day." After the events of the previous day Kara didn't feel very well, but her friend always livened her up welcoming her at work.

"Allow me to guide you, Miss Danvers."

Winn followed Kara to her office and after getting in he closed the door.

"Keep it open." The girl said in a monotonous tone.

The young man's smiling face became very serious.

"Are you going to tell me or do you prefer that I tell you what's happening?"

"What are you talking about? I have nothing to tell, Winn. Everything is great."

"You are avoiding enclosed spaces. You're panicking."

"Don't be ridiculous. Where did you get this idea?"

"The cinema, the elevator, your own office."

She laughed nervously.

"In the movie theater I left to buy popcorn and then Supergirl was called. The elevator is full all the time and I'm the obvious choice to climb the stairs, and my office, well, we are here aren't we?"

"Hum. You convinced me." Winn closed the door and came back to Kara's table. She got up and opened it again.

"The air conditioner is broken. Leave it open." she ordered going back to the table.

"The air is on. It's cold here." he came back and closed the door, but now he stayed in front of it. Once again the alien got up.

"Winn, open the door." he saw the perspiration on his friend's forehead.

"I'll keep the door closed until you talk to me."

"There is nothing to say. Everything is fine. Open the door, dammit."

"You need help."

"Get out of my way, Winn, or I'll do it." now the shivering was more evident, however, above all the young man saw fear in her eyes while she clenched her fists.

"Are you going to push me? Are you going to punch me? You really can do it." He challenged her pretending to have a courage that he didn't fell. If Kara became out of control he would be in serious distress.

"Winn, please!" Kara begged while she became even more breathless. He realized that he had gone too far. He opened the door, took the girl's hand and they quickly crossed the office. In their way they met James who tried to speak something.

"Not now, James." Winn speeded up the pace while pulling Kara to the stairways going to the roof.

She felt the fresh air in her face while he held her shoulders speaking softly.

"Kara, breath... calm down... slowly... breath." she burst into tears while hugging him.

"Yesterday I saved a boy. I got out of control and almost messed everything up. Supergirl shouldn't be afraid. Kara Danvers shouldn't be afraid. I need help, Winn."

"I know." he wiped his friend's tears "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. But I won't forgive you for that."

"I have to admit. I was very mean with you."

"What would I do, Winn? It's getting worse."

"How about moving your office here. It's a beautiful view."

The girl smiled "I mean it."

"Kara, look at me. We will help you."

"Winn, no! Just you. I don't want anybody else knowing about that. Not even Alex."

"Why?"

"Because Alex already done more than enough. You all did. Please, promise me."

Winn sighed deeply "It's a low blow, Kara. You know I do everything for you."

"Promise."

"You have my word."

"Thank you, Winn. What do we do now?"

"First things first. Let's begin by taking the elevator again or somebody will ask how do you climb twenty floors without breaking a sweat." He blinked.

* * *

 **Claustrophobia causes: is generally the result of an experience in the person's past (usually in their childhood) that have led them to associate small spaces with the feeling of panic or being in imminent danger. The experience will have dealt adds kind of trauma to the person, it will affect their ability to cope with the similar situation rationally. The mind links the small space/confined area to the feeling of being in danger and the body then reacts accordingly (or how it thinks it should).**

* * *

 **To be continue...**


	3. … solitude…

_**Here we go again:**_

 _ **This story is a sequel of "Valhalla" and "Christmas of Valhalla"**_

 _ **"Valhalla":**_ ** _"Kara had to deal with personal issues that could change everyone's life after being trapped under the rubble of a collapsed building for five days before they rescued her leaving the hero seriously injured."_**

 _ **"Christmas of Valhalla" by BiaZor-El: "After some time at the DEO med bay, Alex finally brought Kara home to have the Danvers-and-friends Christmas party." I highly recommend. It is really great :D**_

 **BiaZor-El, my gentle teacher. You are always willing to help me. Muito obrigada.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your kind review. I really appreciate. :D**

 **As usual the first thing I do when I receive a review is say a big "Yayyyyy!". And, as soon as possible, I'll answer all of them. So don't be shy. Also a big "Yayyyyy!" to everybody for reading, fav and follow. Thank you.**

 **All mistakes are mine :p**

 **I hope you like to read it as much as I liked do write. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Supergirl belongs to DC, CW and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?)**

* * *

 **Valhalla – Claustrum**

 **Chapter 3 - … solitude…**

More than ever Winn became Kara's sidekick and her confidant. She told him how she was afraid that her foolish fears could make her fail and how the fear of doing something wrong, mainly as Supergirl, exacerbated even more the symptoms.

Although Kara argued that she could fly to work, earlier than usual he went to her house and they went together to CatCo by bus. With wide windows the vehicle didn't bother her too much, except when they got into the tunnel. They arrived at work when the building was almost empty and they went to the elevator.

No matter how much Winn encouraged her, Kara didn't enter. They just stayed there observing the display until she gave up and went to the stairs. Invariably he waited for her up there.

"Sorry, Winn! Maybe tomorrow." she repeated daily.

He gave her an encouraging smile and they began the daily routine.

One day Winn changed the strategy. When Kara went to the stairway he followed her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll go with you."

"Are you crazy? Go back to the elevator."

"No. We're in this together, so I'll show you my physical skills. But warn the paramedics. And when I have a heart attack you will be guilty."

"I can carry you up there." She laughed.

"No doubt about it. But could you imagine the camera crew seeing that?"

"I won't take the elevator."

"And if you won't go, me neither. It seems that we're facing an impasse here, miss Danvers."

She thought for a while "One floor."

"Ten."

"Two."

"Five… Nothing more, nothing less."

Kara sighed and Winn took her hand. Hesitant she entered and when the door closed squeezed her friend's hand even more. One... two... three floors. When the door opened Kara immediately left leaving the young man to go up alone. He waited for her up there.

"It was less than we negotiated, but I'm very proud of you."

As weeks went by, the level of the young woman's anxiety oscillated. Always with Winn by her side, in her best day Kara got up eleven floors, what was very celebrated, but in the worst it was just one. He always closed her office when he left. Kara tried to concentrate in her tasks before getting up and open the door.

Sometimes they went to the movies sitting down close to the exit. They watched one or two trailers and then left. Kara insisted that he could stay and watch the movie, but Winn refused.

"I hate to see a movie alone." He argued "But could we ask for a special price only to watch the trailers?"

Both agreed that they were making progresses.

* * *

The day was tense and difficult at CatCo. With the editorials deadlines and several unforeseen events Cat Grant was angrier than ever, shouting, insisting upon results and hitting on everything that walked. Just a few could hide from the CEO'S fury. Racing against the clock all around and after being fired three times even before lunch, Kara stopped counting for the rest of the day. The positive side of so much agitation was that she hardly had time to stay in her own office. It was already evening, the building was almost empty when she met Cat in the seventh floor for the final revision of the editorial design.

"I still need two signatures, Ms. Grant." Taking the documents the woman quickly looked over the papers. She rarely signed something without reading except some given by Kara who she trusted blindly.

Cat walked fast into the private elevator. The young woman stopped outside.

"I will sign on our way up. I still need you to do some things."

"I'll meet you up there."

"Get in now, Kira. I'm angry, tired and I want to go home. You come with me or you can wait for your stuff downstairs because I'll throw everything out of the window. I mean it."

"But..."

"Now!"

Kara knew that she wasn't ready and the CEO'S pressure really didn't help. She had been working with Winn for the last weeks and she tried to remember her friend's words.

 _"Look at the background and imagine that there is no wall. You are looking at the sea. You are outdoors. Focus."_

She went straight to the background.

Cat pressed the button and began to sign the documents. With her eyes closed Kara only hoped that they reached as fast as possible. They felt a light thud and the lights flickered.

"Damn." The woman became angrier "That's all I need. We're stuck."

When she heard the last words, Kara couldn't think in anything else. In her mind, her nightmare became real once again. Darkness, pain, silence, cold, solitude. Her heart started pounding, closing her hands where she was holding. Cat heard the noise and looked back seeing the handrail falling at the same time that leaned in the corner, Kara slipped, sitting on the floor. Pale, fast and superficial breathing, she felt the world spinning.

Immediately Cat took the emergency phone.

"We're stuck here. It better gets going again and fast or you're fired." Cat's tone was urgent. After hanging up the phone she quickly knelt down in front of Kara that trembled heavily.

"Kara, look at me. Everything is fine."

Cat tried to transmit a calm she didn't felt it. Having somebody out of control in an elevator wasn't pleasant at all. But being that person Supergirl, it was like a bull in a china shop.

Kara was fully aware that she could leave easily. She could fly for the emergency trap door, she could open the door with one hand, but she couldn't even move.

Cat loosened the alien clothes hoping that she could breathe better. Kara was burning, cramped muscles, and clenched teeth.

"Kara, please! Talk to me." the woman began to lose hope when the lights turned on and the elevator got going again. Cat put Kara's arm behind her neck, and, lifted the young woman. When the door finally opened, she practically dragged the alien outside taking her to the wide office and laying her down on the sofa. Kara gasped for air. Cat took a wet towel and came back refreshing Kara's face that slowly was coming back to normal.

"Is everything fine, Ms. Grant?" she looked at the entrance and saw a security guard and the maintenance employee.

"Yes. You can go. I'll talk to you later." The men obeyed while Kara sat down. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Her heart was still pounding and she stopped for a while "I have to go."

She got up, but her legs gave out. Cat held her settling her once again on the couch.

"Not a chance!" The CEO took a glass of water "Drink." Kara obeyed.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Grant. It will not happen again."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"There is nothing to say. It never happened." Kara smiled nervously.

"You are the best assistant that I ever had and the worst liar I know. I can recognize a panic attack, even in an alien." Cat waited for a while before continuing "Since when?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on. Since when?" The woman's tone was incisive.

"A few months. But it's getting worse."

"Who else knows about it?"

"Only Winn."

"And Alex?"

"I didn't tell her."

"And I imagine why. Your sister took care of you, blah, blah, blah..."

"How do you know?"

Cat sighed impatient. She got up and took a glass of whiskey.

"Why you superheroes are so complicated and at the same time so obvious?"

"Ms. Grant, please!"

"I won't tell. For now."

"Thank you."

"But you will."

Kara got up.

"I need to think about it. Do you mind if I go out onto the balcony?"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Embarrassed, but fine. And I'm sorry for the handrail. You can send me the bill."

"I don't pay you enough. The insurance should pay."

"Thank you again."

Cat saw her assistant quickly change her clothes and fly away.

* * *

It was a very pleasant full moon night and Kara landed on the hill full of green grass and sat down on the bench observing National City.

"Is it an amulet?" said the old woman seating by her side.

"It's weird. I was so distracted that I didn't even noticed you arriving. What are you doing here alone and so late?"

"I'm not alone. I'm with you. Is it an amulet?" she asked again.

Kara opened her hand looking at the small stone.

"It's just an object that I always bring with me. I don't remember where I got it, but it makes me feel better."

"I'm happy for you, Kara Zor-El Danvers."

The girl looked at the woman.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things about you." The woman smiled.

Kara woke up abruptly and saw herself lying on the bench. She laughed for sleeping outdoors, relieved that nobody had seen her. Cat and Winn were right. She took the phone.

"Alex? No... Everything is fine... I know it's late, but can I go to your apartment? I would like to talk."

* * *

 **Claustrophobia symptoms: sweating, accelerated heart rate, increased blood pressure, dizziness, dry mouth, hyperventilation, over-breathing, hot flashes, shaking or trembling, butterflies in your tummy, chills, panic attacks, light-headedness, nausea, fainting, headache, numbness, fear of actual harm or illness, chocking sensation, tightness in the chest, sometimes chest pain, an urges to go to the toilet, confusion and/or disorientation.**

* * *

 **To be continue… to the final chapter :'(**

 **Thanks and yayyyyy for reading, reviewing, follow, fav.**


	4. … freedom

**This story is a sequel of "Valhalla" and "Christmas of Valhalla"**

 _ **Final Chapter :'( :'( :'(**_

 **BiaZor-El, we made it. YAYYYYY! Thank you for everything my friend. Muito obrigadaaaa!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your review. It's always great read your thoughts.**

 **As usual the first thing I do when I receive a review is say a big "Yayyyyy!". And, as soon as possible, I'll answer all of them. So don't be shy.** **Every feedback is really important.**

 **Also a big "Yayyyyy!" to everybody for reading, fav and follow. Thank you.**

 **All mistakes are mine :p**

 **I hope you like to read it as much as I liked do write. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Supergirl belongs to DC, CW and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?)**

* * *

 **Valhalla – Claustrum**

 **Chapter 4 - "… freedom."**

"You knew all the time, didn't you?" Kara seated on the couch next to her sister who was wearing pajamas.

"Kara, human or alien, nobody go through all of this unharmed. I know when you're afraid since you came to live with us. And do you remember that, while you were recovering, sometimes you woke up restless in the middle of the night? I asked but you always said that it was one of your dreams about Krypton and then you pretended to sleep again. Things that you loved to do you started avoiding. You never came back to A.I. room to see your mother. The last straw was when you returned to DEO. I saw so much fear when I looked into your eyes. When you left, I checked the emergency calls. You had none. For some time I waited for you to talk to me. I wanted to help, but I didn't want to push you. Then I called the 'task force', Hank, Winn, James. They had already noticed that you were different and we decided to do something. Winn was our spy. By the way, he's excellent. Hank gave all the necessary support, and he avoided to call you to the DEO. James helped Winn in our, let's say, 'conspiracy'."

"Alex, I fully trust you, but..."

"... you wanted to spare me."

Kara lowered her head. Alex continued.

"Tell me. If it was the opposite would you like to be spared?"

"No."

"If it means not help you, not be by your side when you need, I never want to be spared." The agent's voice was serious, but soft "El-Mayarah, Kara."

"I'm sorry, Alex! What do we do now?" Kara laid down on her sister's lap.

"Hank already have a professional from the DEO that is guiding us since the beginning. She's ready to assist you. All you have to do is say 'yes'. Choose a place where you feel comfortable, talk to her. What do you to say?" Alex waited for resistance and got ready to argue.

"Ok."

"Wait a minute. Did you accept without questioning?" the agent couldn't believe "Just that easy?"

"Saying 'yes' is harder than you think, however, easier than leaving everything like this."

"It won't be easy, it won't be quick, but you will make it." Alex runs her fingers through her sister's hair "We will make it."

Feeling safe, Kara closed her eyes for a while "Alex, something happened at CatCo. Cat and I were stuck in the elevator."

"Oh, my!"

"I lost control. It was terrible. I was so embarrassed."

"And what did Cat say?"

"Just like you, she lectured me for not telling. By the way, all of you have this awful habit. Whenever you want to tell me off, you guys use the word 'alien'. I wonder if that technically this could be considered bullying."

"No doubt about it, what changes nothing." Alex laughed "Remember that you're not alone, my alien sister. You will be all right."

"Can I stay here tonight? I need a lot of hugs."

Answering the question Alex embraced her even stronger.

* * *

As usual, Winn arrived at Kara's place early in the morning.

With unfriendly expression, she waited for him not even answering Winn's 'good morning'.

"Come in."

"What happened? What did I do?"

"You told everybody." she complained.

"This is nonsense. I didn't tell everybody."

"You promised, Winn."

He scratched his head thinking how to say it. He could find an excuse, say it was an accident, anything. Kara was his best friend ever and just imagining that their relationship could be in danger made him desperate. However, he decided to take the plunge.

"You know what? I admit. Not only I told on the first day, but as soon as we finished our conversation on the roof. Do you know that everybody already knew it?" he sighed "I wanted to keep my promise, but honoring my word will never be most important than doing what is better for you. And I'm pretty sure that everybody who loves you feels the same."

Arms crossed and staring at him Kara was listening. Winn thought before continuing.

"If your silence means that something changed among us, I'm really sorry."

"Winn..."

"I have no regrets."

"Winn..."

"... so I think I'm going now." He began to walk to the exit.

"Winn, shut up." She stopped in front of the young man and spoke softly before hugging him tightly "Thank you, my gentle, loyal and dear friend."

Moved he cleared his throat "Well, after all this cheesy sentimentality, can we go back to what we need to do?"

"First I have to tell you some things that happened since yesterday."

* * *

After what happened in the elevator Cat acted like nothing happened for more than a week, just asking if Kara was okay the day after, until...

"Did you call me, Ms. Grant?" Kara got into the office. Cat had been calling her for minutes. It seemed more urgent than ever.

"Cancel all my appointments, and yours. We're leaving."

"But... "

"No 'but'. I'll wait you downstairs. Ten minutes. Chop, chop!"

In front of the building, Kara saw the luxurious car stopping. The dark glass was lowered and she saw Cat inside.

"What are you waiting for? Come in."

The girl obeyed.

"Do you mind if I open the window?"

"No. I'm going to open mine too. Even better. Let's open them all. Fresh air would be good."

The car went through the streets of National City and Kara was concerned when she noticed where they were going. In any circumstance, she avoided that road even if she had to take the longest path. Finally, they stopped in front of the huge building site.

"Hop off." ordered the woman.

Kara obeyed very slowly. She looked up remembering the last time she had been there.

In seconds all the details of those moments, months ago, hit her ruthlessly. The fire department call, the conversation with Alex on the radio, darkness, pain, silence, cold, solitude.

"Why did you bring me here, Ms. Grant?" Kara asked with watery eyes.

"Look what they're doing. Rebuilding. It won't be the same building, but it will be certainly stronger."

Cat's voice was calm, and she looked deep into the young woman's eyes before continuing.

"Time to rebuild, Kara. Leave yesterday behind." **(*)**

After a pause, Kara wiped away her tears. "Can I hug you, Ms. Grant?"

"Do it fast. I have to keep my reputation intact and if somebody from CatCo sees us, will think that I softened and that's not true."

Despite the warning, Cat gave the alien a long, tight and warm embrace.

"Get in. We have one more place to go."

The vehicle continued towards the edge of town. When it stopped in front of a small and old cinema, Kara got scared. Cat got off the car and opened the door herself for the girl.

"Don't stay still. I don't have all day."

"Here? But..." Kara got out.

Cat pointed at the entrance, where Alex, Hank, James and Winn came from "Go. You're safe."

The young woman smiled "Won't you come?"

"No. Somebody has to work. Witt, Mr. Olsen, you're going to work overtime to compensate this afternoon off. You too, Kira."

"Yes, Ms. Grant." They answered in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kara said at the same time that Alex gave her a hug.

"These are all for you. We're going to the movies. All of us." James said.

"Nah! I don't think it's a good idea. Actually, it's an awful idea."

"Come on Kara, trust us." Alex took her sister by the arm.

"And I'm here to be sure that you won't run away." Hank gave Kara a huge smile and a bucket of popcorn.

"Will you share your popcorn with me?" asked Winn.

"Just a little bit."

The group got in the small and empty projection room. Apprehensive Kara sat down between Alex and Winn who smiled back at her confidently holding her hands.

"Everybody is ready? Action." The lights close to the screen faded while the others stayed on.

"But..."

"One step at a time, sis. I'm pretty sure that soon they will be able to turn off all the ligths."

"Alex, not today, not tomorrow, but when I'm ready, there's a place that I'd like to go again."

"When you're ready, we'll go together."

That night, when the younger Danvers came back home, she took the small carved rock from her pocket and put it in the glass dome that Alex gave to her. The object would always be precious as a lost memory, but never again something to help her to keep going. Since then Kara and Supergirl continued for some more time their journey towards reconstruction.

* * *

It was almost 10 AM when Supergirl softly landed on the garden of the farmhouse. She held something covered with the red cape. The boy ran and she bent down to receive a warm hug.

"You came."

"I said that I would come if I could."

"Your cape is moving."

"You're right." She smiled "You know, yesterday I called your mom asking if I could give you a special gift and she said 'yes'."

Kara opened the cape, and he was amazed seeing the golden retriever.

"WOW!"

"But before you accept, I need to tell some things about this little boy."

The young woman caressed the small animal from head to tail. Cat Grant's gift at the improvised Christmas party was probably the most unexpected and the best of her entire life. While she was recovering, he was always by her side when she took naps sunbathing in the living room. When she came back to her daily routine, it was so nice when he came to her after a hard day at work or her activity as Supergirl. Usually, she flew taking her small friend somewhere outdoor playing for some time until he got tired and they stayed there just enjoying each other's company. But, at the same time he was growing fast and, more than that, in her unpredictable routine she couldn't give him the attention he needed and deserved so much. And, as if this wasn't enough, the girl thought over that, as well as she didn't like to be in enclosed places, her pal certainly also didn't. Kara knew that she would miss him a lot, however, giving up on him was her way to show how much she loved him.

"His name is Doug, and he's still a puppy. He eats a lot and is very rowdy. He needs a lot of space and love. What do you think? Could you take care of each other like you two took care of me?"

Answering, the boy embraced the animal that licked him as a reward.

"You can see him whenever you want."

"You bet I'll come. Happy birthday, super Tommy!"

* * *

Holding her sister's hand, Kara entered in the A.I. room. She stopped and sighed deeply.

"Stay with me?"

"Not this time. But I'll be waiting for you outside. Take the time you need." Alex gave her a confident glance going for the exit.

"Alex, please close the door."

"Are you sure?"

"Hum, hum!"

Kara turned her attention back to the hologram image.

"Mom!"

"Kara, my dear and brave daughter." The image of Alura looked at the young woman "Welcome back."

* * *

 **(*) Leave Yesterday Behind – Movie: (Dir Richard Michaels, 1978). Song: Music and Lyrics: Fred Karlin), recorded by Carpenters (1978)**

 **Claustrophobia treatment: Cognitive therapy - the patient doesn't actually fear the situation but, rather, fears what could result from being in such the situation. In live exposure - This method force patients to face their fears by completes exposure to whatever fear they plow experiencing. This is usually done in a progressive manner starting with lesser exposures and moving upward towards severe exposures. Interoceptive exposure - This method attempts to recreate internal physical sensations within the patient in the controlled environment and is the less extreme version of in live exposure. Other forms of treatment that have also been shown to be reasonably effective plows psychoeducation, counter-conditioning, regressive hypnotherapy and breathing reverse-training. Medications are often prescribed to help treat claustrophobia include anti-depressants and beta-blockers, which contribute to relieve the heart-pounding symptoms often associated with anxiety attacks.**

* * *

 **"That's all Folks"**

 **If you liked or not, let me know. It means a lot.**

 **Thank you all for sharing this journey with me.**

 **Best wishes from Brazil :D**


End file.
